


Survivor

by renjunspetrat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Hawkins National Laboratory, Mutant Powers, Other, Superpowers, X-Men References, the party has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunspetrat/pseuds/renjunspetrat
Summary: What if there were 3 kids who was announced as "stillborns" in 1973.And Papa was a father figure for 3 psychic kids.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Gifted

White walls were decked with pristine shiny tiles. Every room looked identical, including the way it smells. It smelled clean; chemicals overwhelming feels like it can burn your lungs in one inhale. The reflection of a young girl stood clear, her face showed nothing but pure sadness and exhaustion. She had to endure the painstaking hours of people poking her like some type of lab rat. 

People were not so kind withing these tall walls, all of them showing their lack of hospitality. Their cold auras and sharp dagger-like glares, it could pierce through someone. Their lack of empathy, doing heartless maneuvers on humans, and animals just for science. Their almost impossibly smart and fast brains were up to no debate, but they are sure keener to thinking than feeling.

It was Eleven's 3rd time crying today, her power drained out like some cheap battery. She tried to concentrate on her brain waves, trying to make the infamous eye-catching coke crush with her mind. 

Her powers or "gift" as what Papa would say was special, very special. It was rare and she was the only person that she knew could do it.

But she doesn't boast them, she thinks of it as a curse, as a burden to her. As a massive weight that carries her down, preventing her from having a normal childhood. 

A man known as Papa showed up, with his gelled up white hair and a smart-looking gray suit, he marched down the hallway trying to get a glimpse of Eleven's misery.

Papa never showed kindness or loving emotions, it was foreign to her.

But one thing she knows is that she has her friends with her. They had different "gifts" than her, but she knows that Papa is proud of Nine.

Nine or 009 was Eleven's "best friend" as she would day, Nine had many books in her room. Papa gives her books because Nine showed her powers. Nine was powerful, her ice-cold blue eyes are a window to her magnificent power. She rarely meets Eleven daily, only weekends where Papa would allow them to interact.

Nine likes to tell Eleven about the outside world that she knew from books, about words like fairies, mermaids, ocean, forest, and beaches. 

From the way Nine likes to describe beaches, "my book said that beaches are warm. Very warm it makes you sweat, and there's sand, sand is yellow and it looks like dirt but different. It had blue water near the sand and there are seashells and crabs! There's colorful fish in the water and you can go swimming, you can build a sandcastle and play with the sand!"

Eleven couldn't wait to get out of these walls and visit a beach. But she knows that Papa would certainly not like that.

Eleven also knows that there's Ten, Ten was a boy and he talked a lot. 

If they all have playtime together Ten was always chatty, talking about whatever comes to his mind. He could be musing over the weather saying "today is the perfect day to go to the beach" or he would borrow Nine's fantasy novels, imagining himself as a knight about to save a princess locked up in a tower.

Ten would whine whenever Nine told him he couldn't borrow any more books, and he would whine until Nine gives it to him.

A few months ago on Ten's 12th birthday, Papa gave him a book about medieval London. Ten would always ramble about the black plague, "millions of people died El! All because of a tiny bug! What if that happened to us?" He would earn a smack on the shoulder because Eleven was always easily frightened.

He was also powerful, he could burn things with his mind! Eleven was sometimes scared of him because he would lose control of his powers and burn guards. One time Eleven saw Ten getting dragged by 2 guards because he was misbehaving, he burned the guards. The guards ended up having 3rd-degree burns and Eleven swore Papa gave Ten a gift for doing that.

"Papa said I was incredible and he was proud of me!" Ten would skip happily thinking about one time he burned a cat, toasting it alive, the cat died sadly. But Ten was ecstatic because Papa gave him a treat for that. Nine had to remind Ten what was right and what was wrong because Papa would blur Ten's prospection.

"Ten don't do that! That's mine!" Nine snatched her now charred doll from Ten's smoky hands.

Ten giggled and tried to burn it once again.

"I said stop it! Or I would tell Papa you misbehaved" Nine shouted as she looked at Ten with her cold blue eyes.

Eleven winced at Nine, Eleven was never fond of loud yelling before.

Nine and Ten never really get along that well, they were too much of opposites. 

Nine was gentle (even though she would occasionally yell at Ten), Eleven never saw her mad before, at least not this mad.

Eleven never saw Max this mad, Ten just burned her favorite doll out of boredom. Nine cherished that doll, she would call it her sister, she named the doll Lola from a character in a book she often reads.

Nine froze Ten's hands and Ten panicked, he looked like he was about to cry. "Ouch! Quit it!" Ten whined like usual and tried to melt the ice around his wrist.

The ice slowly crept up his forearm like some type of disease, eating away his skin. "Nine I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again" Ten saw the blue sharp ice clinging onto his arm now swallowing it whole.

Eleven would sometimes laugh at that memory, it was some type of entertaining to her, it was kept in her happy place of memory.

Nine would say the brain keeps your memory like a box, it had sadness, happiness, anger, and fear.

Eleven's head was filled with fear, especially with Papa expecting so much from her.

But she wasn't fierce like Nine and she wasn't powerful like Ten. She was just Eleven, the failed experiment.

Eleven channeled her powers, focusing on the can. Focusing on its weight and mass like how Papa would tell her, visualize it. Visualize it being crushed, focus, focus.

There was soon a crushing sound and red blood dripping down from her nose followed. 

Papa looked at her and finally, Eleven saw that damn smile, she always wanted to prove herself to Papa.

"Papa is using us, do you know that? He's just using us as some type of weapon, he doesn't care about our happiness or our joy" Nine continued to flip through pages as she rambled. Eleven paid attention to her, "weapon?"

Nine nodded as she closed the book, "he doesn't love us, he's not our real Papa" Nine said as she sat up straight. Eleven looked at her with a questioning look, "not real Papa?"

"Yeah, he's not, there's no way he's our real Papa, a real Papa take care of us, he doesn't love us"

Ten quirked his eyebrows and dropped his little action figure, "but he gives us gifts"

"Real Papas take their kids outside, to the beach or camping, like in my stories, not locking us up in cells," Nine said.

"When we escape I'm going to find my real Papa, and you guys find yours too, find your real Papa" Nine continued.

Eleven chewed her lips and look at her with her heart skipping a beat "e-escape?"

Papa is not Eleven's real Papa. And she knows it now, a real Papa wouldn't lock her up in closets. Not feeding her in hours or days even.

One thing she knew as she tasted the metallic flavor of blood trickling down past her cupid's bow, she was going to escape.

___________________________________________________________

"Will your action!" Dustin yelled as he smacked a Demogorgon figure onto the table, "c-crap uh protection spell"

"Don't be a pussy, fireball!" Lucas smacked Will's shoulder, Will winced. 

Will grabbed the dice and shook it in his hands "okay fine, fireball" 

They were playing dungeons and dragons, Dustin's mom bought a whole set, complete with figures and booklets. They have been playing games for 10 hours in Dustin's room, they were so immersed in this fantasy game that they forgot about the time. Will was attacked by a Demogorgon, Will would simply cast a protection spell but Lucas was taunting him, calling him a pussy.

He tried to prove to Lucas that he is not a pussy by throwing the dice extra hard on the table, but the aftermath made everyone groaned. "Will the wise, what's the throw?" Dustin asked in his best old man voice.

"I-I don't know I threw it too hard" Will flipped the blankets underneath the table trying to search the dice that he slammed too hard it flew across the room. 

"Dusty sweetheart it's 9" Dustin's Mom peeked her head into Dustin's room.

Dustin mumbled a small shit before taking off his wizard hat, "15 more minutes mom"

Dustin quickly closed off his binders and gathers all the figures from the table putting it inside a box.

"Honey it's 9 already, tomorrow is a school night" Dustin's mom tried to get in the room but it was almost impossible because Dustin has moved his bedside table so they could fit a board game table. 

Lucas looked at his wristwatch before groaning, "man it's 9 better get going" he quickly slung his jacket over his shoulder. Will as still crouching by the bed, determined to know his throw 

"Guys, have you seen the dice?" Will asked as he looked around, his friends left him in the room as they were chasing each other down the hall.

Dustin quickly moved his bedside table so he could open his door. "Bye Dusty" Lucas patted Dustin's shoulder and Dustin made a scowling noise. "Dusty is only reserved for my mom's mouth Lucas!" Dustin quickly chased him down the hall.

"Got you!" Will snatched the dice that was hiding underneath Dustin's backpack, 7.

Will groaned the Demogorgon got him, he keeps on losing these fights, it's like the world is conspiring against him every time they play DnD.

Will ran out of the room as he saw the clock strikes at 9, his mom wouldn't be so happy if he came home late. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and dashed through the house's halls.

"Lucas wait up!" he managed to yell while he struggled to wear his bag while running. "Hurry up sissy" Lucas shouted from the garage.

He quickly sat on top of his bike, "finally you're here" Lucas exaggerated as he pretended to be sleeping. Will nudged him, "I wasn't that long, sissy" Lucasfurrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, you're sissy" he blew raspberries.

"Real mature Lucas" Dustin said as he saw Lucas' childish acts.

"You know what, let's see who's the real sissy" Lucas wore his jacket properly before continuing "whoever goes home first is not a sissy, whoever's the last is a sissy" Lucas loudly announced. 

Will groaned and whined "not fair! Your house is closer"

"Keep whining, sissy" Lucas bolted, his bike was leaving the garage in 5 seconds, his back slowly disappearing, swallowed by the nighttime fog.

Will chuckled at that before looking at Dustin, "it was 7" he announced as he gripped his bike's handles.

Dustin furrowed his eyebrows "7? What's 7?" 

"My roll, uh, it's a 7...sadly" Will stared at the distance "the Demogorgon, it got me"

Dustin laughed "it's fine dude, just go home already" he pats Wills back, Will laughed back at him. 

"See you tomorrow dungeon master" Will waved at him before following Lucas to the darkness.

"See you tomorrow, sissy!" Dustin shouted and waved at him, making sure Will could hear him through the distance.

___________________________________________________________

"El hold my hand come on" Nine burst into's Eleven's door unannounced, Nine wasn't supposed to be here, it isn't playtime. Ten soon followed behind Nine, looking equally distressed.

Eleven was still hazy from sleeping, she first noticed the blinking lights and people running.

"N-nine what's going on" Eleven managed to let out words from her dry throat.

"We're escaping"


	2. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will could only hope he was safe.

The sound of bike whirring and a parade of crackle! Snap! Was heard. Will was biking down the forest. As he said, his house was further down the road, going past the forest. There was a low growl in the distance, Will whipped his head towards it. He searched for the low growl but it disappeared.

He shrugs it off and hesitantly rode his bike. As another low growl appeared Will looked back, he was scared. His breath hitched and tried to focus on the dark road. His feet pedaled faster as he heard more inhumane noises, trying to go home as fast as possible.

Will bolted his hair flowing from the wind, his heart was racing at an incredible speed, his palms clammy, his knees were a bit week. 

There was a roar and it was much closer to Will now, he pedaled even faster but he lost control of the bike. His bike turned right without his consent, he crashed into a tree. He groaned as he felt his elbow in pain, it was just a scratch.

But there was blood dripping from it "shit" he mumbled under his breath.

Another growl was heard, but it was closer, much closer. Will looked around trying to find the source, was it a bear? He stood up brushing off the dirt from his pants. His eyes fell to a human-like creature, but it was tall and slender its skin was grey and slimy, it has no face. And Will could feel that the creature was cold, it let out a roar and his face opened up like a flower when it spotted Will.

Will gasped and threw his bike to the ground, there was no way he could ride his bike now.

He ran as fast as he could, but his feet felt like jelly, it was not cooperating. He was shaking in fear like a leaf, his palms sweating and his eyes darted around.

Will ran past familiar trees, he was near his house. He breathes a sigh of relief and ran to his front door.

The door was unlocked, he slammed it open and ran to a phone shakily dialing 911, a number his mother taught him to dial whenever there was an emergency.

But he couldn't stay long as there was a thump coming from the front door.

Thump, thump, thump.

And the door unlocked by itself, the monster appeared again, it was taller than Will remembered. Will gasped in fear and dropped the telephone. He swallowed his breath and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

It roared again, Will could see thousand of teeth lining each flap of the flower-like face when it opened. 

Will ran out of the living room, he slipped once from his clumsy act as he was scared. His heart never raced this fast before.

He ran past the kitchen and opened the back door to his backyard. He ran as fast as he could, his breath hitched as he heard the creature growled.

The cold grass greeted him with an unwelcoming feeling, the fog, and the cold Indiana night bites through his skin. He could feel the tall grass brush past his ankles as he ran trying to reach his shed where his dad used to keep his rifle for hunting.

He slammed the door open and got in. 

His head was hazy, he didn't know what has just happened. A few minutes ago he was playing DnD with his friends and now he was chased down by a faceless monster.

He tried to regain his breath and calm himself down, "rifle, rifle" he repeated like a broken record under his breath.

Will grabbed a rusty rifle and fumbled his hands shaking as he tried to reload the ammo.

He could be sleeping right now or he could be in his room listening to music waiting for Johnathan or his mom to come home.

But in this universe Will doesn't do that, his mind completely empty as the monster waltz inside the shed looking at him, the monster was tall- almost 8ft.

It towered over Will and growled on Will's face, Will dropped the rifle and cried. His mind empty, accepting his defeat against this monster.

And just like that Will Byers disappeared, and so did the faceless monster.

___________________________________________________

Eleven felt the cold tiles on her feet, it was stinging her. Nine held her hand really tight while Ten was in the front burning off potential enemies. 

"We're escaping?" Eleven looked at Nine who was holding her tight, Nine gave her a smile and nodded. "We are, but we need to be careful" Nine tried to speak over the loud sirens. Scientists have evacuated the building as "monsters" escaped from a portal underneath the lab. 

Nine took this opportunity to release her friends, Ten was hesitant at first, he couldn't leave Papa. Papa loved him, Ten was sure of it. Papa gave him treats when he burned people when he burned animals that Papa told him to do.

So burning off scientists until they wailed in pain was an easy job for Ten. 

Ten was raised as an assassin from a young age, he killed countless animals and even people at one point. He was dangerous, but inside, he was just a curious 12 year old. Yes, his sense of what's right and what's wrong was sometimes flawed, but it wasn't his fault entirely.

Papa kept wanting more from Ten, more sadistic, more heartless, and Ten did everything Papa wanted.

Eleven was once told to kill a cat, but she just couldn't, she cried and Papa didn't like that.

Nine grabbed her hands as they turned to a left seeing the exit door opened. "Hold on Eleven, we're almost there" Nine tugged Eleven to the front.

Ten looked behind to see Eleven walking to the front exit door. Ten held her hands, "El come on" Eleven took his hand and bolted out of the lab, leaving their only place to call home.

The lab isn't really a normal place for you to grow up in, Nine told them once that they have their own families out there looking for them. Nine knew a lot of things because she eavesdrops a lot, and she gets to read newspapers. She likes to tell Eleven that there was a festival on weekends, praying that one day they could go.

Eleven panicked as she could hear the alarm ring, "Eleven come on!" Nine pushed her to the font as she yelled. Eleven moved carefully not wanting to make any noise.

Ten grabbed Eleven and bolted, "Nine!" Eleven yelled as Nine tripped and fell. 

"Nine!" Ten yelped as he ran to Nine who was on the ground holding her knees, "come on me and El will help you" he managed to say as he helped Nine stand up.

"My knee" Nine groaned as the scab on her kneecap dripped blood. "Nine we will be fine, we're escaping" Eleven helped her stand up to, supporting her other shoulder.

Ten looked back before helping Nine, "it's going to be okay" he murmured under his breath. 

Eleven, Nine, and Ten slowly got out of the front area, as their bare feet hit the cold grass. Eleven gasped at this new sensation. Nine smiled a bit "grass" she said, Nine tried to walk but quickly held by Ten. 

"Don't walk on your own, just, let us help you, you're bleeding" Ten said as he helped Nine who was limping. There were noises behind them, they knew what it was, it was the scientists.

Ten gasped as he turned around seeing men with lab coats, "hey! Stay there!" one of them managed to shout.

"Ten what was that?" Eleven asked in fear, Ten looked at her and Nine. 

Ten let go of Nine making Nine winced a bit, he looked at both of them before speaking "El, you take Nine to a safe place, I'll finish them off"

Nine looked at him, "what? we can't split up" she yelled at Ten, Eleven winced at the loud noise.

"I'll burn them off and I'll find you guys ok? J-just go, El, take Nine to a safe place, she needs to rest" he cried as chewed his lips.

"We are not leaving you" Nine managed to talk as she looked at Ten with a death glare.

Ten let flames erupt on his palms and created a border between them, Eleven gasped and tried to back away from the flames. Nine looked at Ten through the licking fire and felt tears in her eyes. This was goodbye.

Only her and Eleven could escape, leaving Ten to finish the job.

Nine nodded, "be careful" she managed to finally agree, Ten looked at her with sorry eyes.

"I'll find you guys, I promise" 

"Promise?" Eleven asked not knowing what the word meant, "it means something you can't break" Ten said as he tightens his fist, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving them. Yes, they might fight a lot but it was just playful banters. 

Ten looked at them before smiling, he ran, his body swallowed by darkness. The fire border stood powerful as it got taller, separating them.

"Ten!" Eleven cried as they lose sight of him. Eleven buried her face to Nine's chest as she cried. "H-he'll be fine" Nine managed to talk, her and Ten never really got along. But seeing him sacrifice himself for them was almost unfair, Nine was the one whos supposed to be there. She was the one who dragged Ten out of his room, persuading him to go with her, to escape together. 

But Ten never really get to escape, he was inside probably burning the hell out of the bad men. Nine tried to hide the thought of him being captured and punished to the back of her head. Not wanting it to be a reality.

"L-lets go" Nine croaked, Eleven was still crying her eyes out.

"But what about Ten?"

"He promised, everything is going to be fine Eleven," she said as she tried to hide the shakiness of her voice. Eleven looked at her and nodded.

Nine and Eleven ran out, as fast as they can. Ignoring the wailing sounds of men being burned. Ignoring the smell of burned flesh and smoke filling the perimeters, leaving the white walls, leaving the place where they got beat up and tortured.

Eleven felt a joyous feeling, the weight of being a disappointment for Papa disappeared. The haunting cries of her own echo in the solitary rooms long gone. The smell of chemicals lodged up to her throat drowning away in her memories.

Nine felt free, she finally gets to feel the night air and grass, she finally gets to see her novels become reality. 

They settled in a patch of grass, laying down only with their hospital gowns. "Cold?" Nine asked Eleven as she shivered.

Eleven's teeth chattered, the sweat that was dripping down her forehead was sticky to the feeling, she nodded. 

"Just take a rest okay? We'll figure out more tomorrow" Nine chirped as she lay down, feeling the short grass tickle her neck.

Eleven nodded as she did the same, she took a breath of fresh air. The smell of petrichor as it just rained. The air was cold and fresh, Eleven never felt this way. 

She was finally free, but the thought of Ten haunts her. Will he be fine? She thought to her self.

"Hey Eleven" Nine suddenly talked, breaking the silence around them.

"Yes?"

"Let's find a beach tomorrow" 

___________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my shortest chapter


End file.
